Negitation: The First Encounter
This is H950sm's first pasta. This is complete. Nobody 'should make changes '''unless it is just grammar correction. If something happens, notify a Mod or Admin. All creepypastas including this one are fake. Please don't take them to be real. It was midnight. I was still up doing a PowerPoint Presentation on my laptop. A few more slides were left. It was about how computer viruses would influence people. Yes, it was Computer Science. That sounded like the weirdest project given to anyone, right? Or atleast in ''my ''view. Though I could've done it easily, I got piled with homework from other subjects. They were long enough like the typical duration of a annual exam. I brought my mind back to work. After a few more clicks and types, I saved my work and went on to copy it onto my USB drive. I'd give it to my professor tomorrow, and after he would copy it to his PC, he would return it to me. I opened the USB's folder. There, it contained a file. I had never used this to keep files except school projects, nor did I download one to it. I observed the file. was called 'Negitation'. It was an .exe file. I didn't know whether it was a virus or not, so I right-clicked it and selected the option to scan for viruses. The result was negative ----- no viruses were present in the file, so I reasonably felt secure. I moved the file to the Downloads folder, and put my project in the USB. Then I ejected the USB. After that, I went to the folder to investigate the unknown file. I knew I was late and had to sleep now for it was a school night and I had to submit the project tomorrow, but I decided find out what's with this file first, then do the other things. I clicked the file, but it wasn't opening. I waited for a while, but it didn't open. I repeated the action and it still didn't work. I thought for a while. I came back to my consciousness and right-clicked the file. Upon selecting 'Run as Administrator' and clicking 'Yes' on the prompt, the file ran. If this was the case, I thought, then there must be something with the file. It was a black screen, at first, during the opening. I waited. A couple of minutes later, Minecraft had started. I was at the Main Menu screen. Minecraft? So was this an addon or some sort of mod? I wondered. I checked but no mods or addons were active. It was the latest update, 1.12, the World of Colour update. It was almost 1 A.M at the present, so I clicked start and decided to get to the bottom of this quickly. There was only one world; my other worlds were deleted. The name of the world was 'Silence...'. I couldn't even edit its properties. I clicked on it and loaded up the world. When it finished loading, I spawned. Where was I? I looked around. I was in the sky. Upon checking my coordinates, I realized I was extremely up high. I looked at my feet and noticed that I was standing on a bedrock block. Suddenly I saw something maroon in the distance. It was coming towards me through the air; it was flying. As it approached a bit closer, I noticed its nametag. Negitation? The hell? Isn't that the name of the file? Suddenly I began to hear distorted and annoying, loud screams. I held my ears and hopped out of my seat. It was driving me crazy. I shook my head at specific moments. "Please," I said, "Stop it.." "''Please." The commotion slowly faded away. By that time, I released my hands from my ears and slowly returned to my seat. I looked at the screen. 'You died!' I quickly took grip of the mouse and hit 'Main Menu'. But instead a dark screen with maroon eyes was present there. The screeching and noises began again. They were extremely crazy that I stood up and punched the screen. I was breathing heavily. I took a glimpse of the broken screen and then the entire laptop. Blood was drooling from my fist. I withdrew it and examined it. Suddenly, I felt a tap at my shoulder. I turned around. I get a punch in my face and stumble back. A force grabbed me by the neck and pinned me to the wall on my side. I struggled to break free though I was losing my power at the same time. "You made a mistake." I stopped my struggle. I looked around. Nobody was there. "Who is that?" I said with my weakening strength. "And why are you doing this to me?" I choked out. "Don't you know her," the voice said, "whom you had harassed, in the game, and in this reality? "You treated her bad, always hated her for no definite reason. "And you... finished her. With your friends. "Your friends are gone already. Now you are only left. "Did you ever think about her feelings.. and ever thought about yourself? "My only sister. You ended her, and I collapsed. "It was all because of you. "Now feel the pain she felt!" He threw me on the floor. I hit it on my stomach and released a hard groan. Blood had flew out of my mouth. I was grabbed and hit in the nose. I get on my back and saw a machete. Then I saw my leg being cut into pieces. The severe pain made me groan. Tears came from my eyes. "It wasn't me! Stop it!" I begged, "You've mistook----" The machete swinged, cutting my throat. I choked and struggled to breathe. "Why... why... no... no..." I cried. Suddenly, I took a deep exhale. It was my last breath. ---- + -------- + -------- It wasn't... him. I have killed the wrong person. But there's nothing I can do now. For he is already dead. But whoever is the real one. I will find him. And I will show him. I will avenge my sister. Author's Note Hey guys, I am H950sm, the guy who wrote this pasta. I request you guys to give honest feedback so I can serve you guys with even better pastas. So see ya later, people! (Or viewers) Category:Creepypasta Category:PC Minecraft Category:Xbox Minecraft Category:Minecraft PE Category:Minecraft Bedrock Edition Category:H950sm